


Jay is the Best Dad™

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M, Multi, also also toby is 17 because i can, ben and natalie are mentioned, but they never really make any sort of appearance so, fathers son relationship dynamic between toby and the trio kek, idk if theres anything else to add, jay brian and tim adopted toby when he was like 13, no ticcimask here oof, personal hc there, sorry abt that oof, this is a drabble and not good at all lmao, this is also very ooc bc it follows an au i made up once, uhhh idk first fic here also its been literally 4 years since ive written shit so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tim and Brian are ganging up on Toby for lying to them (it was a smol lie don worry chirren), and Jay decides to be the Best Dad™.--Read the tags please I haven't written a fanfic in literally 4 years lmaoedit: ew why are people reading this I'm so confsedthis was written at like 4am ew
Relationships: Brian Thomas/Timothy "Tim" Wright, Jay Merrick/Brian Thomas, Jay Merrick/Brian Thomas/Timothy "Tim" Wright, Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Jay is the Best Dad™

**Author's Note:**

> 4:34 nina here, basically, i was looking for a fic where brian an tim and/or brian tim and jay adopted toby but i only found one and it was like 69 words so i got sad :( but then i was like “what if i write my own.. Haha jk,,, unless????”  
> And so here we are but the twist is that i havent written shit since 2017 and it was a really crappy warrior cats fanfiction lmao  
> Also unbeta-d because idk what the fuck that means i havent done my research uhhhh  
> And i probably checked this after the fact, like sunday or monday bc its 4:40 now on sunday idk man
> 
> (edit: i didnt check it its 5:51 nina here with the news)
> 
> Anyway ill stop speaking but you probably didnt even?? Read this??? Like me you probably just skipped this to read the actual fuckin story lolol <33333 love you people but im shit at writing so idk why you read this gn/gm
> 
> Oh also i know little lore about p much all of the creepypasta and marble hornets so uhhh sorry abt any wrong info im just making an au and story up as i fuckin go lmao

Toby was having an unusually good day.

He’d gone to school, hung out with Ben and Natalie, not even Mr. Sim had been rude today, which was?? Definitely weird.

But he wasn’t complaining of course.  
So, yeah, the day had gone great, until he got home.

“So, Toby, how’d your day go?” Brian asked, sitting on the sofa in the living room.

Toby looked over at him from the front door, through the empty doorway next to it, “Good, I guess.”. He kinda hated that question, but okay. This isn’t ruining shi- “So, are you gonna go and do anything today?”

Toby breathed in heavily internally, Aaaand that one was even worse. He knew what was coming after that one. ‘Well, can you do this?’ ‘after, can you do that?’ Every. Single. Time.  
“Oh, uhh, yeah, I’m doing h-homework and.. And Stuff.” 

Brian paused for a moment after hearing the response.  
It was at that moment that Toby realized, he’d fucked up.

“Homework… and stuff?” 

“Yup.”

“Okay, we both know that one’s a lie.”

And, as luck had it, Tim just so happened to be walking in the hallway and overheard that single line of conversation and, as the man he was, decided to butt the fuck in.

“Who’s lying, and ‘bout what exactly?” He asked, turning around the corner.

“Well, Toby here decided to lie to me about what he’d be doing today, and just to not have to do-”

“Can I just go to my roo-om n-now?” Toby asked, exasperated. He already felt the happiness draining from him.

“Uh? No? Young man, we are going to talk about how lying is NOT a good form of- Hey! Hey come back down here!” Brian yelled up the stairs as Toby ran up them.

Toby heard the rushed footsteps coming up the stairs, and sat on his bed. His face felt hot with irritation, and his brows were furrowed in anger. Why couldn’t he just come home for five seconds before getting rampaged with questions and things to do? Why did he take everything so fucking serious? Why couldn’t he just stop being such an idiot about all of this? Why the fuck-

His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened abruptly, revealing- (Ah shit here we go again) Jay. (uno reverse card). “What?? What d-do you want, can’t I just sit here for five-five minutes wit-hout-”. Jay closed the door behind himself and invited himself in. He sat next to Toby and looked at him for a second before he just. Hugged him?

Toby was confused. But then he realized that there were legit fucking hot tears running down his cheeks. No idea how that went unnoticed, but it was probably the overwhelming thoughts that consumed him a couple seconds ago. “Sorry, sorry, sorry, ‘orry, ‘m sor’y-y- I di’n’t mean to get so irri-irritated over nothing I’m so so-sorry-” Jay held him tighter at this point, petting his ruffled brunette hair. Toby held him tight aswell, feeling very much like an idiot still, thinking his day would go great was a dumbass thing to think.

"You're the-he Best Dad™."

"Does it.. Does it have a ™ next to it?"

"Yeah, d-duh."

Jay made a happy person noise, which kinda sounded like when you're in class and your friend tells you 24 and then says 25 in a weird voice and you have to muffle your laughing so you breathe really hard out of your nose.

Toby snickered into Jay's hoodie.

But thinking he had fucking awesome dads isn’t a dumbass thing to think.  
Not dumbassery at all.


End file.
